To Be Alive
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Negara Prussia dibubarkan, Hungary tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. / historical fic /


**To Be Alive**

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: historical fic. time skips.

_(Negara Prussia dibubarkan, Hungary tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.)_

* * *

**Berlin, 1945**

Hungary tiba di tepian hutan, daun-daun basah di bawah kakinya. Bau tanah lembab dan sedikit amis darah masih bisa diinderanya. Di bawah tapak kakinya, tercetak ke atas daun-daun, ada sedikit noda darah. Hutan yang dilewatinya telah terbelah, beberapa mayat membuatnya meringis dan genangan darah mereka terpaksa dia abaikan karena dia punya urusan yang lebih penting—dan lagipula, daerah ini bukan teritorinya.

Dia yakin akan ada orang yang sebentar lagi tiba dan memperlakukan mereka yang gugur itu sebagaimana selayaknya. Kejam? Lebih kejam mana jika dia menunda kedatangannya untuk _kawan_ yang menyuratinya kabar misterius tiga hari lalu, hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak dia tahu mati karena berjuang demi kebenaran atau kesalahan?

Tiga hari lalu, seekor burung kecil mengantarkan surat untuknya, dan isinya amat singkat.

_Kurasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sebentar lagi._

Karena itulah, Hungary berdiri di sini, mulai menebak-nebak, di ujung jalan setapak ini, di rumah yang telah dikenalnya, akan ada apa.

Dia berhenti berlari, dan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan hutan yang telah makin menjauh di balik punggungnya. Satu belokan lagi, maka rumah yang dia tuju akan terlihat.

Sekarang dia melihatnya, dan kakinya dipaksa lagi untuk berlari.

Dia berlari untuk menemui seseorang yang sedang menghabiskan isi botol beningnya yang terakhir—tiga botol ada di dekat kakinya yang terangkat ke sisi pembatas teras—dan Hungary pun berhenti ketika jarak mereka kurang dari setengah meter. Napasnya tak lagi dalam ritme teratur.

Hungary tertawa sinis, "Tebak, siapa yang merasa tertipu di sini?"

Prussia mengangkat telapak tangannya, dan Hungary baru menyadari, bagian itu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia jadi menyesal mengatakan hal barusan. "Ini lebih buruk daripada apa yang kutulis di surat itu."

"Lantas," Hungary mengepalkan tangannya, "Kenapa kau memanggilku? Dari seluruh orang yang kaukenal—adikmu, orang-orangmu, Spain, bahkan France—malah aku?"

Prussia menyeringai. Topeng. Sayang, Hungary bisa mengenali semua kepalsuan yang tertata di sana. "Karena kau adalah orang yang mengenalku, dan aku mengenalmu, lebih awal daripada yang lain. Jadi ... kurasa aku memang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sesuai urutan aku mengenal orang-orang yang dekat denganku."

Napas Hungary berhenti sebentar. "Ini bukan kau yang biasanya—"

"Memang bukan," salah satu sudut bibir Prussia masih terangkat. Senyum sinis yang masih beridentitas sebagai topeng. "Aku bukan yang dulu lagi, Liz. Aku menyadarinya. Aku merasakannya," lagi-lagi dia mengangkat telapak tangannya, memandanginya, merenungi hal yang tidak bisa Hungary tebak. "Masa-masa kejayaan Prussia telah selesai. Dan kau pasti tahu akhir dari sebuah negara seperti kita."

"Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, Gil—"

"Siapa yang bilang mati itu mudah?" balas Prussia, dengan suara yang meninggi. "Aku mulai merasakannya. Beberapa bagian dari tubuhku sakit. Dan aku tahu aku hanya tinggal menghitung hari untuk mendengar sebuah kabar mengenai orang-orangku, entah dari daerah mana. Kabar yang pastinya buruk. Kabar yang akan menghilangkan eksistensi Prussia."

"Gil, kurasa aku tidak dipanggil untuk mendengar omong kosongmu."

"Memang tidak," Prussia berdiri. Diletakkannya botol barusan sekadarnya, dan mulai memunggungi Hungary. "Jaga dirimu."

"Gilbert—"

Jawaban untuk Hungary hanyalah bunyi pintu yang ditutup. Hungary mendesis dan meninjukan kepalan tangannya pada pilar teras. Prussia pasti bisa mendengar bunyi gemeretaknya, tapi tidak jua dia keluar untuk kembali menemui Hungary—seperti yang Hungary harapkan. Dan Hungary pun duduk di samping botol-botol Prussia, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Dia benci kehilangan.

Bahkan kehilangan rival sekalipun.

(Rival yang dia titipkan sedikit benih cintanya.)

.

Hungary memilih jalan untuk pulang tidak melalui hutan. Memang, lebih jauh dan melelahkan, tapi firasatnya berkata bahwa dia memang harus menempuh ini. Ada banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya yang dia rasa bisa dia dapatkan jawabannya jika dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang-orang kota yang selalu haus berita.

"Orang-orang Jerman sudah diusir dari Königsberg."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Siapa lagi? Memangnya ada pemenang lain dari Perang Dunia Kedua? Soviet, tentu saja."

Kalimat-kalimat yang berhasil tercuri pendengaran Hungary itu berulang-ulang terputar di otaknya, dan baru berhenti ketika dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hungary?"

"O-oh—" Hungary tersentak. Germany berdiri di hadapannya, dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang dibalut perban. "K-kau?"

"Ya ... kalah."

"Jadi ... benar?"

"Apa yang kaudengar memang benar," Germany menghela napas, "Kami kalah, dan Prussia ..."

"Orang-orang Prussia diusir dari Königsberg—area penting untuk negara Prussia—oleh Soviet, benar begitu?" Hungary terdengar tidak berani, namun ketakutan itu lebih pada ketakutannya untuk percaya. Bukan ketakutannya akan kenyataan yang masih meragukan.

Germany hanya mengangguk.

Jemari tangan Hungary tergulung lagi.

"Dan kautahu apa yang terjadi pada sebuah negara jika orang-orangnya tersiksa, dibunuh, atau dibuang dari tempat mereka seharusnya berada."

"... Gilbert tidak akan mati—" Hungary menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak sekarang."

Germany juga terlihat ragu, dan bersedih. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari Hungary,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan negara Prussia dibubarkan dan Gilbert ..." Hungary menelan ludahnya. "Mati. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Hungary," Germany menyatakan dengan mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk tetap tenang, "Kaupunya negara untuk diperhatikan, dan kemenangan Soviet pada perang ini pasti akan memberikan dampak besar untuk negaramu. Pulanglah."

Hungary tidak punya pilihan terbaik selain memikirkan tentang orang-orangnya.

* * *

**Berlin, 1947**

Dan memang, dia tidak punya kesempatan satu detik pun untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Prussia sampai akhirnya kabar itu datang. Germany yang menulisnya.

_Prussia hanya bisa berbaring sekarang._

Selama ini Hungary tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca tentang nasib pasti sebuah negara yang dibubarkan. Tidak di perpustakaan negaranya. Tidak di perpustakaan di Vienna, tempat Austria sering mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu ketika mereka masih terikat pernikahan dahulu. Tidak juga di manapun. Tidak pernah ada yang menyatakan secara detil. Kebanyakan dari mereka tak punya kabar lagi setelah nama negaranya berganti atau dikalahkan. Mereka berhenti di pertengahan sejarah, rantai histori mereka putus dan diabaikan. Tidak pernah ada yang mau repot-repot mengabarkan.

Dan dia berharap tidak akan ada nasib buruk pada Prussia.

Rival tetaplah rival. Sayang tetaplah sayang. Dua emosi menjadi ramuan yang selalu mengacaukan hati Hungary setiap kali bertemu mata dengan Prussia. Hatinya tidak pernah meluruskan sesuatu tentang dia dan Prussia, selalu ada kemarahan yang membuat mereka bertengkar dalam pertemuan mereka yang semakin jarang, namun selalu ada pula kerinduan yang menyiksa malam-malamnya setiap kali dia terpikirkan akan Prussia dan kenangan mereka.

Dan hasil adukan emosi itu hanya membuat dia semakin tidak ingin kehilangan Prussia. Siapa lagi yang akan membuatnya marah namun rindu di saat yang bersamaan? Siapa lagi yang akan menumpahkan warna-warna berbeda—meski dengan pertengkaran—dalam hidupnya yang penuh kelabu, hitam, dan merah darah yang tumpah karena peperangan?

Hungary tahu napasnya telah memendek dan paru-parunya tak mengizinkan dia untuk berlari lagi, tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk mencapai teras rumah Germany secepat yang dia bisa. Dia memperolok kekuatannya sendiri yang makin melemah karena perang, dan dirinya yang semakin menunjukkan ketidakberdayaan untuk Prussia.

Germany menyambutnya di ambang pintu.

"Dia hanya tidur. Sesekali dia meringis. Tubuhnya semakin pucat."

Prussia tidak bergeming ketika Hungary memanggil namanya—ketika dia tiba di kamar yang kecil dan sesak itu. Selimut melindungi separuh tubuhnya, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya membiru. Ada beberapa luka yang masih sembuh, dan perban yang kotor satu-satunya menjadi pelindungnya.

"Gil," Hungary berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan menggoyangkan lengan Prussia pelan. "Gil. Ini Liz. Kau mendengarku?"

Tidak dijawab.

"Gil."

Prussia masih belum merespons.

"Gil, jangan konyol!" Hungary menggoyangkan jemari Prussia yang tersemat rapi satu sama lain di atas perutnya. "Gil! Jangan menipuku di saat-saat seperti ini!"

"Hungary."

Hungary berpaling, kemarahan bergabung dengan murka dan duka di matanya ketika dia menatap Germany, "Kenapa hanya dia?! Hanya dia? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka—iya, aku tahu itu, jangan anggap aku buta—tapi kenapa hanya dia yang menjadi separah ini?! Seharusnya ... seharusnya ..." ketidaktegaan bertarung dengan ketakutan akan kehilangan di dalam dada Hungary, membuat suaranya berguncang, "Kenapa kau tidak?!"

Germany menutup mata sesaat. Suaranya pun parau. "Mereka resmi membubarkan negara Prussia."

"Apa hanya kematian yang menjadi pilihan untuk negara-negara yang bubar? Yang dikalahkan? Yang diruntuhkan hanya karena perang?" Hungary tidak terlalu menyadari bahwa dia menggenggam kesepuluh jemari Prussia kuat-kuat.

"Prussia dibubarkan. Orang-orangnya diusir dari tempat mereka tinggal. Prussia hanya tinggal nama. Kita—sebagai sosok dari para negara—mempunyai wujud yang tersusun dari semangat kenegaraan para manusia, kekuatan mereka, dan kekuasaan. Kakak ... sudah hampir tidak memiliki semua itu lagi."

Hungary menelungkupkan kepala di tepian tempat tidur, berharap Germany tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia ingin mengunci telinganya dan menukar separuh semangat hidupnya untuk Prussia—tapi berapalah persenan kemungkinan semua itu bisa terjadi? Dirinya adalah Hungary, dan dia adalah Prussia. Mereka berdua berbeda. Yang mereka bagi hanya ikatan. Ikatan sederhana dari dua orang yang berjuang sejak dahulu kala. Sesederhana batas benci dan cinta.

"Dia sudah tidak bangun selama enam hari," adalah ucapan terakhir Germany sebelum membiarkan Hungary hanya berdua dengan Prussia.

"Bangun, bodoh. Kau tidak akan mati secepat ini. Kau belum merasakan pukulan keseribu dariku menggunakan penggorengan yang dahulu setiap hari begitu bangga mencium wajahmu."

Prussia tidak menjawab, bahkan hingga pengulangan kelima.

Hungary bisa tertidur hanya karena kelelahan mengeluh dan menangis. Dia terbangun dua kali sepanjang malam, namun tidak untuk menemui Prussia yang tersadar dan memperlihatnya seringai pongahnya.

Prussia bahkan lebih nyenyak darinya.

Hungary menatapnya. Menyentuh wajahnya. Bibirnya. Dagunya. Rahangnya.

Prussia bukan seorang putri, dan Hungary bukan pangeran penyelamat. Tidak akan ada ciuman yang bisa membangunkan Prussia. Hungary tahu itu.

Karena dia telah membuktikannya. Tiga kali. Dan dia menyesal telah percaya pada dongeng konyol.

Empat kali. Barusan terjadi: di bibir. Lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Yang Hungary temui hanya rasa dingin, bukan ucapan, "Liz?"

Dia putus asa, kemudian langsung kembali tidur dengan sejuta harapan.

(Harapan semu.)

.

Hungary telah mencuci mukanya enam kali, terbanyak dalam satu hari di minggu ini. Namun matanya yang merah dan berkantung tidak juga bisa hilang. Cermin tidak pernah bohong, apalagi padanya, tentang keadaannya. Lantas, apakah dia yang harus berbohong pada orang-orangnya atas mata yang memburuk ini?

Dia tidak percaya dia menangisi Prussia—yang dahulu sering diajaknya berburu kuda dan memanah—hingga harus menjadi seperti ini.

Dia mencuci muka lagi, sambil mempersiapkan mental ketika setangkup air dia hamburkan ke wajahnya. Menyiapkan mental agar ketika membaca surat dari Germany setelah ini tentang pemakaman atau kremasi Prussia, dia tidak akan menjadi anak cengeng lagi.

Hungary dipanggil lagi saat dia mematut wajahnya di depan cermin kamar mandi rumah Germany. Tetap: suara Germany.

"Dia sadar," begitu kata Germany ketika Hungary keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gil!"

Prussia tidak mampu menjawabnya, namun kedipan mata yang lemah pun sudah cukup untuk Hungary.

Keajaiban itu ... ada?

* * *

**Budapest, 1948**

Hungary menerima surat lagi yang pengirimnya beralamatkan di Germany. Dia membukanya dengan was-was.

_Kakak sudah bisa berjalan-jalan. Kemarin dia pulang dengan membawa hasil buruan. Kautahu apa yang sekiranya harus kaulakukan._

* * *

**Berlin, 1948**

Hungary tidak tahu apakah dia harus tertawa bahagia karena Prussia sedang minum di teras rumah Germany, ataukah meninjunya karena sudah membuat dirinya khawatir sampai nyaris gila satu tahun lalu.

Hungary mendekatinya dengan mata yang amat jarang berkedip. Ada keyakinan konyol yang menancap di hatinya; jika dia menutup mata barang sepersekian detik. Prussia akan kembali terbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata tertutup. Walau dia tahu, pemikiran itu sama konyolnya dengan kepercayaan bahwa dengan ciuman, seseorang akan bangkit dari tidur panjang.

(Keduanya bodoh dan tak bisa dipercaya oleh Hungary.)

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat."

Prussia tertawa. Lepas dan renyah, walau agak parau. "Tapi nyatanya, kau melihatnya. Duduk, Liz. Minumlah dan kau akan merasa hebat sepertiku."

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku."

"Aku lebih dipermainkan lagi oleh kegilaan perang dan kenyataan-kenyataan juga teori tentang wujud negara yang aneh-aneh itu."

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Oh, hei, ayolah," Prussia mengayunkan botolnya di udara, "Kau tidak bersyukur aku duduk di sini dan berbicara padamu? Atau kaumau aku berbaring lagi di dalam kamar cadangan Luddy yang sesak dan pengap itu, lalu menangis sampai matamu bengkak lagi lalu mencuci mukamu berkali-kali agar bekas itu tidak dipertanyakan orang-orangmu?"

Wajah Hungary semerah tomat dan hatinya mulai mengutuk Germany yang membocorkan semuanya untuk Prussia. Jika tidak karena dia merasa berterima kasih sebab Germany-lah yang merawat Prussia selama kejatuhannya, dia pasti sudah melayangkan sesuatu ke wajah Germany. Minimal, tinjunya. Tidak dengan penggorengan, tapinya, karena dia rasa itu terlalu kejam untuk orang berwibawa seperti Germany. Penggorengannya hanya untuk wajah Prussia, dia rasa.

"Luddy mengatakan hal seperti—ah, entahlah. Perkawinan, semangat, sejarah, sisa darah, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang menjadi alasan aku bangkit kembali."

Suara mendehem bersumber dari bingkai pintu. Hungary menengok melalui pundak Prussia.

"Perkawinan antara beberapa orang Jerman dan orang Prussia yang terjadi selama ini membuat darah Prussia masih mengalir di tubuh orang-orang Jerman. Beberapa warga Jerman yang terusir dari Prussia masih menyayangi negara lama mereka. Meski mereka tidak lagi di bawah satu negara bernama Prussia, mereka masih punya semangat lama Prussia dan punya keinginan untuk mewariskan hal-hal tentang Prussia pada penerus mereka."

"Nah, ya, begitu," Prussia mengangkat botolnya lagi, "Penjelasan yang bagus, _West_, lihat, kau sudah membuat Liz terpukau."

Perdebatan dalam hati Hungary akhirnya menunjukkan hasil berupa pelukan tiba-tiba Hungary untuk Prussia. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram punggung seragam biru tua—yang sudah mengusam—milik Prussia. Hidungnya tenggelam di dalam kerah seragam, dan rambutnya menggelitik leher Prussia.

"Liz, serindu ini kau padaku?"

"Jangan bicara lagi, Mulut Besar," Hungary mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Setidaknya tutup mulutmu itu sebentar dan tenanglah agar aku yakin aku tidak menangisi orang yang salah; yang cuma bisa berbicara tentang omong kosong."

"Yeah, Liz," salah satu tangan Prussia mengusap rambut Hungary, "Kau menangisi orang yang tepat."

Dia hanya sakit dan tidak terbangun berhari-hari sebagai bukti dari kejatuhan masa jayanya, namun dia masih bertahan karena nama Prussia masih tertulis di sejarah dunia—dan para (mantan) penduduknya masih menghargainya, serta bangga pernah menjadi bagian darinya. Hungary meyakini kesimpulannya sendiri. Hungary bisa mendengar burung-burung kecil di sekitarnya berkicau menyetujui. Hungary bisa memastikan bahwa kesimpulannya tidak salah, karena Prussia yang ada di hadapannya, dan sedang mengunci tatapan mereka satu sama lain, masih hidup dan bernapas.

Napas itu menyerbu wajahnya sekarang.

Dan bersatu dengan napasnya sendiri ketika jarak mereka nol, bibir Prussia bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Dia tidak percaya ciuman bisa membangunkan orang, tapi dia percaya ciuman Prussia bisa membangkitkan semangat dirinya.

* * *

**Budapest, 1978**

"Bagaimana rasanya merdeka, Liz?"

"Kautahu jawabannya. Kau pernah merasakannya," Hungary membiarkan rambutnya berantakan. Dia yakin Prussia datang berkunjung tidak untuk memprotes dirinya yang tidak cantik dan berdandan seadanya, juga rambut yang dibiarkan sekadarnya. Prussia tidak pernah memujinya cantik, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Namun dia tahu bahwa dia juga tidak menantikan kata-kata itu. Dia tidak butuh. Dia tidak butuh pujian cantik ketika Prussia lebih sering mengakui kemampuan memanahnya.

"Oh, aku merindukan itu," Prussia menyisipkan kedua tangan di saku celananya, dan dia mendongak. Langit tampak cerah bahkan ketika diintip dari sebuah gang kecil di sudut Budapest.

"Tapi kau bebas."

"Tidak juga," Prussia mengangkat bahu, "Sebagian dari diriku harus membantu Luddy dan pemerintahannya, sebagian lagi harus mengabdi pada si Rusia sialan itu. Aku tidak digaji untuk tugas kedua, asal kautahu."

Kaliningrad—Königsberg—ada di bawah Rusia, Hungary mengerti prinsip itu. Sebagian dari tubuh Prussia adalah milik Rusia, dan itu berarti tugas ganda untuk Prussia. Salahkan perang yang membuat wilayah Prussia terpecah—bahkan bagian kecilnya ada di tangan si pirang Polandia—yang membuat Prussia lebih sering menggerutu dibanding biasanya.

"Tapi kau hidup."

"Yeah, hidup," salah satu sudut bibir Prussia terangkat, "Dan kau pasti lebih bersyukur atas itu dibanding aku sendiri."

Hungary menyepak kaki Prussia. Prussia hanya terkekeh, seakan dia menang. Dengusan Hungary adalah bukti bahwa wanita itu tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kautahu alasanku berkunjung ke sini?"

Hungary memandang Prussia. Keningnya berkerut sebentar.

"Gil, kau agak pucat—"

"Memang biasanya begini."

"Tapi ... ini ..." ketakutan kembali membuat Hungary kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak, tidak lagi. Jangan lagi. Cukup satu kali. Tidak boleh ada 'dua kali' untuk rasa kehilangan.

"Mungkin beberapa orang sudah mulai melupakan Prussia," jawab Prussia enteng sambil menatap sebentar pada telapak tangannya.

"Kau berkata seolah itu adalah hal mudah!" bentak Hungary.

"Hei, hei, hei, hahaha," Prussia tidak bisa menahan gelaknya. "Selama masih ada orang yang ingat akan Prussia, warna pucat ini tidak akan membuatku mati."

"Gil!"

"Jangan berkata seolah aku akan mati sekarang, Liz. Santai saja. Masih ada orang-orang yang bangga akan negara Prussia."

Hungary menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan suatu perhitungan. Orang-orang yang dahulu sempat hidup di negara Prussia dahulu sekarang pasti sudah menua. Bahkan bisa saja separuh dari mereka sudah tidak ada. Sebagian lagi dari mereka pasti ingatannya sudah memudar. Pasti sudah lupa akan banyak hal termasuk sejarah.

Dan itu artinya hanya satu.

"Liz. Kau belum mendengar alasanku."

Hungary menggelengkan kepala, lebih kepada membuang prasangka buruk.

Tahu-tahu, bahu Prussia hanya tinggal setengah jengkal dari bahunya. Kepala Prussia sedikit menunduk dan bibirnya ada di pintu telinga Hungary, "Aku merindukanmu."

Hungary melingkarkan tangannya di leher Prussia, dan berbisik sambil membiarkan lelehan air matanya mengalir dari sudut mata menuju kain seragam Prussia. "Jangan pergi, Gil."

Mereka minum kopi bersama setelahnya. Prussia yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka tak lama setelah kopi itu habis. Tangan Hungary begitu berat untuk diangkat untuk mengungkapkan simbol perpisahan.

Namun, dia pastikan Prussia masih bisa berjalan dengan mantap, tidak melemah, langkahnya tidak goyah, sejauh matanya bisa memandang.

* * *

**Berlin, 1991**

Pesta merayakan persatuan kembali Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur menyertakan Hungary sebagai bagian dari tamu. Pesta baru diadakan sekian bulan dari persatuan resmi, mereka begitu disibukkan oleh banyak pembenahan dan pembangunan setelah pemisahan yang cukup panjang.

Di antara ingar-bingar sorak kebahagiaan, bunyi kaca-kaca gelas yang berbenturan dalam persulangan yang seakan tiada henti, dan gemuruh kebahagiaan yang membahana di ruangan, Prussia menarik Hungary agar berdiri di hadapannya. Prussia tertawa puas dan Hungary harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghentikan tawa itu dengan ciuman.

(Sebab tawa itulah yang dia nanti setelah sekian dekade.)

"Beberapa kelompok orang Germany mulai menghuni Königsberg lagi, Liz," ucap Prussia dengan seringai rubah yang tak mau tanggal dari wajahnya, "Bagian dari Prussia kembali diisi oleh orang-orang yang dahulu memilikinya. Persetan dengan nama baru daerah itu, yang kutahu bahwa orang-orangku kembali mendapatkan hak-haknya," dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memandang sebentar. "Aku merasa lebih hidup lagi."

Hungary menarik kedua tangan Prussia dan membimbing lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan. Karena Prussia pantas mendapatkan kedamaian.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu lagi takut untuk menghajarmu dengan penggorengan. Sebelum ini aku takut—karena kupikir kau terlalu lemah untuk itu dan bisa langsung mati ketika aku menghantamkannya ke wajahmu," Hungary bersandar pada tembok dengan napas yang tersengal. Berlari menembus keramaian ternyata menarik tenaga ekstra.

"Aku tidak pernah lemah, Liz."

"Seseorang yang terbaring berhari-hari di tempat tidur mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Hungary tertawa sinis kemudian meninju lengan Prussia yang berdiri di kanannya. "Aku meragukan kewarasanmu, Gil."

"Aku tidak waras sekalipun, kau tetap mencintaiku sampai mampu menangis berjam-jam untukku," Prussia menghadap ke arah Hungary, "Apalagi jika aku waras?"

"Kalau waras, kau bukan Prussia."

"Dan kalau kau tidak gila, kau bukan _Ungarn_ yang kukenal."

Hungary memandang Prussia, menghadap padanya, dengan bahu menempel pada tembok dan kedua tangan yang bersilang di depan dada. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Prussia mencium bibir Hungary sesaat, hanya kecup singkat belaka yang mampu membentuk senyum di bibir Hungary, "Kau pantas untuk itu," dia meraih dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Hungary, "Dan kau juga pantas untuk ikut merayakan kebahagiaan kami."

Dia membawa Hungary untuk berpesta di dalam, berdansa sampai kaki mereka melemah untuk sekadar berdiri lagi, sampai Hungary akhirnya tertidur di bahu Prussia ketika lagu jazz diputar dan mereka menari berpasangan.

Di mimpinya, Hungary bermimpi berburu kuda untuk dipelihara lagi, seperti ketika dia masih menjadi _Magyarorszag_ dan Prussia masih bernama _Teutonic Knights_, namun mereka berwujud dewasa, seperti sekarang, dan batal mengejar seekor kuda yang melarikan diri karena Prussia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hungary hingga membuat diri mereka terguling di padang rumput.

Ketika tersadar, Hungary menemukan tangan Prussia di atas pinggangnya.

Ada banyak mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Pun, bagi Hungary.

Salah satunya: Prussia yang terbangun di sisinya kemudian terkekeh pada Hungary, dengan mata rubi yang menyala hidup dan napas yang merasuki kulit Hungary, satu milenium setelah mereka pertama kali bertemu di atas sebuah padang rumput yang masih beraroma hujan.

**end.**

* * *

notes:

**1947**: pembubaran resmi negara Prussia secara _de jure_. secara _de facto_ sudah dilakukan tahun 1934.  
**1990**: persatuan Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur.  
**1991**: Kaliningrad kembali dihuni oleh orang-orang Jerman, karena di tahun yang sama Uni Soviet dibubarkan.  
**Kaliningrad**: sebuah _exclave_ (sebuah bagian negara tapi di luar batas-batas negaranya) milik Rusia. awalnya adalah wilayah milik Prussia, namun sejak tahun 1945, orang-orang Prussia (Jerman) diusir dari sana karena Soviet memenangkan WWII dan menyita daerah ini.

* * *

A/N: oh iya risetnya ini sudah kulakukan dari lama, jadi tolong maklumi kalau ada yang kepeleset dikit karena lupa. maaf ya kalau ada yang salah, mohon koreksinya ehehehe~ fic ini dibikin karena begitu sukanya aku sama historical fic pruhun. aku punya satu most faved historical fic berpairing pruhun yang supeeeer kece dan detil, jadi gatel pengen bikin juga. judul finya Preussenlied XD

oh ya, soal nasib Prussia. fic ini adalah penjabaran versi headcanon di kepalaku tentang gimana cara dia bertahan, karena di wikia, sesuai penjelasan, Prussia itu nggak mati, tapi numpang hidup sama Ludwig dan di sana juga dijelasin bahwa dia jadi _exclave_-nya Rusia. hore gilbo-ku nggak beneran mati /o/ #udahudah


End file.
